It is generally expensive, time-consuming, and difficult to construct hydraulic structures that can form a water drop and regulate the water flow, such as dams, water pipe culverts, etc. Those difficulties make it impossible to fully use water resources in some rivers that have strong currents, steep beaches or a lot of gorges and gaps. Moreover, hydro plants, e.g., dams, can cause damages to ecology and environment of surrounding areas.